Angry
by Lawliet Vert
Summary: Aomine tidak tahu kenapa Momoi marah padanya, dan apakah itu penting untuk Aomine?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Warning : **Typos, OOC, Daiki's PoV.**

**To whom love AoMomo. Enjoy  
.**

**. **

"Dai-_chan_! Kau itu, Wakamatsu _senpai _sudah marah-marah karena kau bolos latihan terus … _mou_ Dai-_chan_! Tidak usah pura-pura tidur begitu!"

Ck, gadis itu lagi.

"Berisik tau, Satsuki!"

Menguap, sejak kapan menguap merupakan hal yang terasa sangat menyenangkan? Ah, basket lagi, aku bosan.

"Satsuki, kalau aku latihan, aku malah jadi makin kuat. Percuma saja latihan,tidak juga aku pasti akan menang."

Angin segar berhembus pelan, aku tidak mendengar suara teman kecilku yang biasanya tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku bangkit. Bahkan sekarang aku malas membuka mata.

"Ya sudah Dai-_chan_, aku ke lapangan dulu," baguslah.

Tunggu, apa tidak salah? Satsuki berhenti mencoba memecahkan gendang telingaku dan menyerah begitu saja? Akhirnya dia bosan juga.

Kulanjutkan kegiatan tidur-tiduran malas di atap sambil menunggu waktu istirahat selesai, kalau beruntung aku bisa melanjutkan sampai bel terakhir berbunyi tanpa interupsi dari Momoi. Ya, hanya aku dan bayangan Mai-_chan _ yang ukuran dadanya F cup.

Mataku sudah terpejam lama, kukira sekitar sepuluh menit. Bayangan Mai-_chan_ sedari tadi kabur berkejaran digantikan oleh gambaran Satsuki hari ini. Sebenarnya kenapa si Momoi itu, seharian ini dia lebih pendiam, sangat berbeda dari biasa. Rasanya tidak enak juga dibegitukan.

Tak kusangka, aku bergegas lebih cepat untuk kembali ke kelas lebih awal dan melewatkan acara tidur siangku.

Kulihat surai-surai sewarna permen kapasnya melambai saat dia berjalan di koridor membawa roti dan susu kotak.

"Oi Satsuki, kau kenapa hari ini? Sedang PMS ya?"

Aku bersiap menerima pukulan kecil dari gadis itu, yang ternyata tidak aku terima. Sedikit lega tapi malah menambah rasa penasaran.

"Tidak apa-apa, eh?"

"Aku minta, aku belum sarapan dari pagi," setelah kusambar roti dan susu rasa strawberi dari teman kecilku yang terlihat lesu.

"Dai-chan, kau kan bisa beli."

Mungkin jika dia mengatakan hal itu seperti biasa dengan lengkingannya aku tidak heran, nyatanya suara Momoi hanya bisikkan lalu dia berjalan pelan masuk ke kelas. Apa dia benar-benar sedang PMS ya? Pelit benar sih Satsuki itu, baru roti saja sudah marah-marah tidak karuan.

Kuletakkan roti dan susu yang baru kubeli di hadapan wajahnya dengan sedikit tekanan, tampaknya Satsuki terkejut karena mata pink-nya membesar lalu menatapku.

"Haaah, benar-benar menyebalkan, tidur siangku terganggu."

Mejaku berubah menjadi bantal, kutatap Satsuki di mejanya terpaku melihat susu dan roti itu. Apa dia seterkejut itu mengetahui aku punya uang?

Dia tiba-tiba menoleh, tatapan iris fushia-nya tajam, "Aomine-kun, maaf sepertinya aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu."

"He? Kau marah Satsuki?" apa-apaan sikap tidak bersahabat begitu? Berterima kasihpun tidak. Oke, memang sih itu roti dan susu miliknya, tapi biasanya Satsuki rela-rela saja jatahnya kuambil. Wanita yang PMS memang menakutkan.

"Aomine-_kun_? Kau mau pulang bersamaku?"

Seorang gadis yang tak kukenal menampakkan tubuhnya di arah pandanganku terhadap Momoi, apa-apaan panggilan sok akrab begitu?

"Ha? Aku maunya pulang dengan Horikita Mai."

.

.

Hari ini sangat damai tanpa teriakkan Satsuki, terlalu damai malah. Aku tidak mengerti perasaan macam apa ini, tapi aku merasa terganggu melihat tingkah Momoi yang menganggap aku tidak ada. Apa mungkin dia marah karena kemarin aku bolos seharian? Cih, masa begitu saja marahnya sampai sekarang, wanita benar-benar _mendokusai_.

Aku tidak peduli kalau Satsuki marah di hari lain, tapi jangan di minggu-minggu dimana tes bakat menjadi ritual sakral! Siapa nanti yang akan membuat catatan singkat materi penting yang bisa dihafal dalam semalam?

Kalau bukan minggu-minggu ini, mungkin Satsuki bebas marah-marah padaku seperti biasa, tapi jika dia sedang menguji coba metode baru untuk marah padaku di minggu ulangan, aku tidak bisa terima!

Kukesampingkan egoku untuk tetap diam, sekarang aku mendatangi rumahnya yang hanya berjarak tiga rumah dari rumahku.

"Eh Satsuki, kenapa lama sekali angkat telepon hah? Aku di depan rumahmu tau! Ayo cepat keluar!"

"Aku ada kencan dengan Tetsu-_kun_!" teriaknya dari kamar atas.

"Pembohong, kau tidak tahu tadi di jalan aku bertemu Tetsu sedang bermesraan dengan anjingnya?"

"Um …," mau mencari alasan payah lagi?

"Sudah cepat turun Satsuki!"

Bahkan dia tidak mengapresiasi kedatanganku yang membawa cokelat sebagai tanda berbaikkan. Dari tampangnya dia kelihatan lesu.

"Ini, sudah aku rangkum semua yang penting, Aomine-_kun_ tinggal membacanya, nanti juga paham."

Setengah malas dia menyodorkan buku tipis dan menungguku mengambilnya. Untuk alasan yang tidak aku mengerti, aku merasa tertohok.

"Aku tidak ke sini menginginkan itu, Satsuki! Dan lagi kenapa memanggilku begitu? Kau masih marah?"

"Marah apa Aomine-_kun_? Namamu memang Aomine-_kun_ kan? Apanya yang salah?"

Angin malam yang dingin menambah kebas jari-jari tanganku, saat Satsuki mengatakan hal begitu, dadaku terasa panas. Kau benar-benar! Sebenarnya kau kenapa Satsuki?!

"Hanya karena kau teman kecilku, tidak berarti aku punya batas kesabaran yang besar padamu, aku salah, kau sudah bukan temanku lagi Satsuki."

Kuinjak sebatang cokelat yang kubawa lalu melemparkannya tepat memasuki tong sampah. Aku berlalu sambil merapatkan jaket dan memasukkan tangan ke saku jaket supaya kebas tadi hilang. Perasaanku malah lebih kacau-balau daripada sebelum ini. Ahaha, dan persetan dengan tes bakat! Memang kenapa jika aku sesekali mendapat hasil jelek?

Tetap saja tim basket membutuhkanku untuk menang.

.

.

Aku makan, tidur, membaca majalah Mai-_chan_ tanpa selera. Bertengkar dengan Momoi memang menyebalkan, tapi memikirkan kenapa aku bisa begitu marah hanya karena Momoi Satsuki tidak bicara denganku sehari membuatku lebih marah. Memang siapa Momoi Satsuki? Cuma seorang gadis cengeng yang selalu menangis saat roknya kuintip dulu.

Ulangan pertama. Lumayan mudah, tanpa bantuan Satsuki-pun aku bisa. Heeh? Sejak kapan aku jadi bergantung padanya?

Ulangan itu membuat kandung kemihku terasa penuh. Entah kemana perginya Satsuki semenjak bel berbunyi, tetapi dia tidak kelihatan di kelas atau di kantin. Tapi, siapa peduli?

Ah, melegakan.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Momoi-_san_, Aomine?" Imayoshi mencuci tangannya sama sepertiku.

"Hah? Bukan urusanmu," jawabku malas pada si kacamata.

"Kulihat tadi dia bersama teman-temannya ke kamar mandi, jika kau ingin tahu." Senyum penuh arti si _megane_ itu aneh.

Satsuki bersama teman barunya ya? Sejak kapan Satsuki punya teman wanita?  
.

.

**To be continue**

**Can you guess why Satsuki angry?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : OOC, Typos, etc.**

.

.

Apakah desas-desus Imayoshi bisa membaca pikiran orang itu benar? Sepertinya memang begitu, soalnya dia langsung pergi saat aku sengaja memperlambat adegan cuci tangan karena ada yang perlu kukatakan pada Satsuki. Kata-kataku semalam sedikit terlalu kasar, anak itu cengeng sih, bisa-bisa dia menangis semalaman atau mengadu pada Tetsu.

Aku menunggu di depan pintu kamar mandi wanita, mereka sangat berisik. Tidak jelas itu teriakkan marah atau membicarakan hal tidak penting tentang idola. Cih, lama benar sih Satsuki, apa dia sembelit?

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU!"

Brugh

Satsuki menabrakku, dia terjengkang ke belakang sehingga aku bisa melihat celana dalamnya yang _pink_. Dia buru-buru bangun. Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan Satsuki, gadis itu berlari di koridor seperti takut akan sesuatu, lantas aku mengejar. Bukan aku jika hanya mengejar Satsuki saja tidak bisa.

Perempuan mungkin adalah makhluk yang menganut paham _'Dilarang ribut di hadapan banyak orang'_ Karena itu dia tetap diam, meskipun aku meminta penjelasan pada Satsuki kenapa roknya yang sudah mini mendapat tambahan aksen sobek di samping.

"_Oeh_ Satsuki, kau mau pamer celana dalam begitu ke kelas _hah_?" Dia tidak menjawab sepatahpun, menatap wajahku saja tidak. Kutekan sedikit pergelangan tangannya.

"_Oi_, kalau orang bicara itu lihat matanya! Kenapa sih kau ini!"

Saat irisnya bersinabrok denganku, tangis itu pecah, dia berteriak kuat sekali, menyentak tanganku dan berlari menerjang kerumunan.

"AHOMINE!"

Kepala-kepala yang mungkin sedang berspekulasi memandang dengan tatapan ingin tahu dan menuduh.

Bahuku disentuh seseorang; _megane_ Imayoshi.

"Aomine, bukan begitu caranya bertanya pada wanita. Apa tidak malu jika kau berkata keras-keras begitu?"

Sekarang aku percaya bahwa Imayoshi adalah monster pembaca pikiran.

.

.

Jaring kawat bergetar, berkali-kali benda itu menjadi sasaran kaki dan amarahku. Harusnya Satsuki bisa bicara lebih jelas kenapa dia sekarang membenciku sekarang, tapi dia malah memilih diam. Ah, semua yang berhubungan dengan wanita memang lebih asik dalam bentuk gambar daripada aslinya.

Ulangan terakhir akhirnya selesai juga, tapi si Satsuki masih saja menganggapku tidak ada. Apa ada orang yang bisa memberitahuku tentang hal remeh tapi menjengkelkan layaknya kerikil di sepatu ini?!

Aku hanya perlu tahu dimana letak salahku selain bertanya tentang celana dalamnya hari ini, dan satu-satunya orang yang tahu hanya Satsuki sendiri. Jadi aku bergegas ke loker Satsuki dan mendapati dia sudah mengganti _mini skirt_ yang tadi ditutupi _sweater_ dengan celana olahraga. Tuduhan tentang anak itu sengaja pamer _underwear_ otomatis dihapus.

"Satsuki, pulang bareng ya?" Dia tidak menolak, tidak juga menjawab ya. Ada yang terasa panas di dadaku.

Rutinitas yang berjalan selama ini ternyata sudah lama dimulai, aku sendiri tidak ingat kapan tepatnya Satsuki menjadi bayanganku. Aku baru sadar ketika hal itu berakhir kemarin. Rasanya janggal, seperti kelupaan sesuatu. Padahal baru dua hari Satsuki tidak pulang denganku. Diam-diam aku menertawakan diriku sendiri.

Satsuki diam menatap pantulan bayangan kami yang disinari matahari senja, masih saja dia belum bertumbuh; masih pendek! Kecuali untuk ukuran (ehm) dadanya yang mungkin hampir setara dengan Mai-_chan_.

Diam Satsuki itu tidak menyenangkan, lebih aneh lagi aku bisa merasa canggung hanya berjalan dengan dia yang selama ini mengekor padaku. Aku tidak suka Satsuki yang seperti ini, maksudku–dia memperlakukanku seperti orang asing.

Seseorang perlu memecah kebekuan ini, dan sepertinya akulah orang itu sekarang.

"Kalau mau marah jangan diam seperti itu, Satsuki! aku bukan Akashi yang bisa membaca pikiran!"

Kuhela napas perlahan, meresapi betapa memalukan bahwa aku merasa sedikit dikuliti dengan marahnya itu.

"Aku tidak suka, kau asing Satsuki."

Mata itu mulai menatap ke arahku. "Memang!"

"Hah? Apanya yang 'memang'?"

Tak mengelak aku sendiri merasa asing dengan nada antusias dan penasaran yang kusuarakan.

Dia menghentikan langkah, aku mengikutinya.

"Memang Dai-_chan_ bukan Akashi-_kun_ yang cerdas, bukan juga Kicchan yang banyak penggemarnya, bukan! Bukan!"

Satsuki berteriak tapi entah kenapa matanya malah berkaca-kaca, sedetik tadi aku berpikir untuk tertawa.

"Kau mau menghinaku atau bagaimana? Kenapa aku malah tidak mengerti bagian akhirnya, Satsuki?"

Tangisnya berderai , dia berusaha menghapusnya, dan aku pontang-panting mencari benda yang bisa menghapus air mata, sebelum apa yang dia katakan membuatku terkejut.

"Dai-_chan_! Pertama kau berkata keras sekali tentang celana dalamku di depan banyak orang, aku MALU Dai-_chan_! Lalu … lalu … kau memang tidak sepopuler Kicchan, lagian kau kan redup, tapi _fans_mu GILA! Mereka mendesakku untuk menjauhi Dai-_chan_, hiks …."

Hah? _Fans_? _Fans _yang mana?

"Ehm, Sa–"

Aku belum selesai berucap dia memotongku dengan perkataan tentang _fans_ yang tadi membuatku sedikit tersanjung, tapi kemudian membuat tanganku gatal.

"Tadi di kamar mandi mereka mencoba menggunting _skirt_-ku, untung saja aku bisa kabur. Jadi, jika Dai-_chan_ masih sayang padaku, dan karena aku juga masih sayang nyawaku … sebaiknya kita hanya berteman di rumah, Dai-_chan_ … bisa kan? Hiks … _onegai_ …."

"_Ijime_, Satsuki?"

Kata-kataku malah membuat wajah Satsuki takut. Seperti anak TK yang tidak mau disebut pengadu oleh temannya. Tapi mereka tidak tahu berurusan dengan siapa. _Keh_, tanpa bisa kucegah aku menunjukkan seringai terbaikku.

"Da-Dai-_chan_? Ja-jangan marah Dai-_chan _… memang wajar, hiks, Dai-_chan_ punya penggemar … mungkin memang aku malah menjadi masalah karena terlalu dekat dengan Dai-_chan_ sehingga Dai-_chan_ tidak punya pacar sampai sekarang."

Tanganku refleks menyentuh kepala Satsuki, "Pacar _huh_? Pacarku Mai-_chan_ saja, aku belum butuh pacar, Satsuki. Jadi, sampai ada yang menggantikanmu berteriak di telingaku, tetaplah seperti biasa."

"Dai-_chan_ …." Senyuman Satsuki melegalkan perasaan legaku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang menggunting rokmu?"

.

.

"Kalau mereka menggangguku lagi bagaimana?"

"Heh, coba saja kalau berani."

.

.

**To be continue …****.**

**a/n : sankyuu sankyuu buat yang sudah review kemaren****. Saya ga ngarep banyak di chap ini karena bikin POV daiki jadi kesulitan sendiri bwt saya. Next chap will be fin.**


End file.
